


【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *完全架空。时臣猫化梗注意。
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *一切纯属捏造。
> 
> *CP为吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣，不可拆不可逆。雷者退散

00

当吉尔伽美什打开房门，看到自己那关系根本说不上亲近的远房阿姨抱着一个大铁笼子站在自己面前的时候，他就已经感觉到哪里不妙了。

铁笼子里，一只活生生的猫正端坐着，瞪着大眼睛瞧着自己。

“……啊，吉尔，突然打扰实在不好意思哪……”

大概是察觉到吉尔伽美什脸上的表情并不好看，女人堆起笑的脸部线条显得有些僵硬。她有些尴尬地打着招呼，将手上抱着的笼子稍微向前送了送。

“……那个啊，其实，是关于这孩子的事啊……”

“……因为要出国一段时间，所以寄养、吗。”

吉尔伽美什关上门，听着门外电梯开了又关的声音，长长叹了口气。

转过身，铁笼子里的猫正静静地坐着，抬头看着自己。

“说什么因为时间长，所以还是放在亲戚的地方比较好什么的，真是令人头疼的理由啊……”

烦躁地嘟囔着蹲下身，吉尔伽美什仔细打量起那猫的样子来。

猫的黑色的毛不长不短，被打理得干净而柔顺，灯光下似乎又显出些棕色的光泽来。一双蓝如宝石的眼睛大而圆，带着顺从的神色。

“……不过话又说回来啊……”

吉尔伽美什叹息着自语，想着适才女人“他已经四岁了，完全可以照顾好自己也很听话，平常放在家里完全没有问题”之类的话，打开了铁笼子的门。

黑猫看着那打开的门，似乎是迟疑了一下，随后才小心翼翼地慢慢走出来，在吉尔伽美什面前再次蹲好，轻声地“喵”地叫了一声。

“……”

吉尔伽美什看着他略显拘谨地微微摆动的尾巴尖儿，有些挫败地垂下脑袋。

“……就这么答应下来的我，也真是……”

黑猫的耳朵颤了颤，又轻轻地叫了一声。

“……”

吉尔伽美什无语地抬起头，看见黑猫依然一动不动地蹲在面前，盯着自己。

他再次无奈地叹口气。

“……时臣、吗。”

回忆着女人那些罗里吧嗦的介绍，吉尔伽美什有点生硬地唤出这两个字。

黑猫的尾巴明显地摆动了一下，仿佛在回应。

吉尔伽美什点点头。

“好吧，时臣……我叫吉尔伽美什。接下来一段日子你应该都会和我住在一起了……嘛，但是我也就直说了，我啊，对宠物向来没有什么兴趣，所以你在这里就老实待着，自己想干什么就干点什么，别来烦我就是了……我除了给你提供点吃的，其它的可是不会顾你的啊。”

然而黑猫除了“喵”地叫了一声之外，没有其它任何反应。

吉尔伽美什无力地扶额。

“……我在干什么啊，跟一只猫说这么多……”

说着，眼光瞟到黑猫身后的墙边堆放的一大堆女人带来的猫粮和猫砂，又是一口气没忍住地叹了出来。。

“……总而言之。”

他双手撑着膝盖站起身来，绕到黑猫身后拎起一袋猫粮和一袋猫砂，向厨房的方向走去。

“——直到你主人回来之前，还请多多指教了啊，时臣。”


	2. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴01

01

时臣是一只非常听话的猫——吉尔伽美什在时臣住进来之后不久便发现了这一点。

他每天很规律的作息饮食，也未曾挑剔吉尔伽美什随手倒给他的碗里的那些时多时少向来不顾什么口味的猫粮。他从来不吵不闹，睡觉也总是在沙发的一个固定的角落蜷成一团，睡姿作为一只猫来说简直过于标准。他也不会粘着吉尔伽美什撒娇，但是却会在吉尔伽美什每天早上出门上班的时候来到门口安静地目送，又会在吉尔伽美什下班回来的时候一次不落地蹲在门口迎接。

——简直就像一个，礼貌而恭谦的客人。

吉尔伽美什有时会想起以前听过的那些关于猫的描述：高傲，自大，目中无人，经常把自己当成主人而把主人当成下仆，一个伺候得不好就翻脸不认人……但这些特质，在时臣身上一概看不到。

时臣永远只是悄无声息地行走于房间里面那些他该出现的地方，和自己保持着一种不冷不热的距离。

——听话得好像，不是一只猫。

“……真是，有点无聊啊。”

吉尔伽美什倚在沙发上，拿着遥控器百无聊赖地换着电视频道，低声嘟囔道。

刚才自己回家的时候，时臣又如往常那样蹲在门口等着自己，还冲自己喵地叫了一声。吉尔伽美什无法分辨那一声叫声到底是在问好还是在催促自己给他弄吃的东西，但回家之后第一件事就是帮时臣倒一点新的猫粮却已然成了自己的习惯。

然而时臣却总是在自己解决完晚餐开始看电视的时候，才会进厨房去吃东西。

——比如现在。

吉尔伽美什心不在焉地看着电视上花花绿绿闪动的画面，听见厨房里传来猫咪咀嚼猫粮的嘎嘣声音，手指一按，又换了下一个台。

虽然一开始让它不要来烦自己的就是自己本人没错，但放一只这样了无生趣的猫在家，也实在是……

“……太无”

——喀嚓。

一声从厨房传来的脆响愣生生将吉尔伽美什的慨叹砸的碎在了空气里。吉尔伽美什手里的遥控器都一个没拿稳差点摔到地上。随手将遥控器往茶几上一放，吉尔伽美什站起身来急匆匆向厨房走去。

“时臣，怎……！”

然后在看到厨房地上一摊碎掉的玻璃，和玻璃旁边无措的黑猫的时候眯起了双眼。

“……这是怎么回事！”

他有些生气地看着时臣，大声问道。

“……喵……”

时臣看向吉尔伽美什，弱弱地叫道，尾巴尖在空气里面颤巍巍的。

吉尔伽美什在它蓝色眼睛里面看到了分明的恐惧。

“……”

吉尔伽美什觉得自己的火气一下子便发不出来了，只好轻啧一声，不再瞪着黑猫，而是环视了一下厨房，发现原先放在洗碗池旁边的葡萄酒杯不见了。

“……是那个吗。”

吉尔伽美什说着，再一次看向黑猫。黑猫依然僵直地站在原地，眼里满是惊恐。

而这次，吉尔伽美什注意到他身后的已经没有水了的水盆。

“是吗……因为渴了所以想喝水吗。”

吉尔伽美什轻声道，绕过地上那摊碎玻璃，拿起水盆接满水，在时臣面前放下。

“为什么没水不来知会我，反而自己跳上洗碗池，嗯？”

“……喵……”

时臣依然叫得弱气，低头看看水盆又抬头看看吉尔伽美什，迟疑着没有喝。

吉尔伽美什叹口气，轻轻将水盆又往时臣面前推了推。

“嘛……我不生气了，喝吧。”

时臣这才俯下身来，小心翼翼地啜起了水。

吉尔伽美什趁他喝水的当儿拿出扫把和簸箕，清扫起地上的碎玻璃。扫着扫着便见喝完水的黑猫凑过来，蹲在不近不远的距离，默默地看着自己。

吉尔伽美什瞅着他还是有点惊魂未定的样子，觉得一阵无力感袭了上来。

“……你啊……”

他将扫好的玻璃碎片尽数倒进垃圾桶，倒出一阵噼里啪啦的声音。

“再多像一只猫一点怎么样？”

黑猫微微歪头，耳朵抖了抖，一副迷惑的模样。

“所以说啊，”

吉尔伽美什无奈地看着他，也不顾猫到底听不听得懂，只是径自说道。

“我如此好心地收养你，你也好歹试着来愉悦我一下吧？现在你这个样子，真是……太过无聊了啊。”

然后看见黑猫眨了一下眼，没了别的反应。

“……算了。”

吉尔伽美什将扫把放好，放弃般地转过身往客厅走。

“再怎么说你也不会懂的……吧……诶？”

却在走了两步之后突然停下。

他的脚边，时臣正小心翼翼地，用额头蹭了蹭他的裤脚。

“……你……”

他很是意外地看着时臣，而时臣也抬起头，似是有些紧张地回看着他，好像在等待着他的回应。

一人一猫就这样大眼瞪小眼地对看了几秒，几秒过后吉尔伽美什忍不住哼笑一声。

“……也好。”

他挑着嘴角说，继续跨起了步子。

而时臣则一直跟在他的身侧，在他坐上沙发的时候也轻轻跳了上来，蹭着他的大腿趴了下。

吉尔伽美什看了看他，再次拿起了遥控器。

“就随你吧。”

他说，找到了一台并不能称为有趣的电视剧，和时臣一起看完了它。


	3. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴02

02

那之后，时臣就变得和吉尔伽美什亲近了起来。

每天晚上回家的时候，时臣都会迎在门口，用额头蹭蹭吉尔伽美什的裤脚，然后和吉尔伽美什一起吃饭，再趴在吉尔伽美什的大腿侧一起看电视。第二天吉尔伽美什出门的时候，他也会再蹭蹭吉尔伽美什，目送他离开。

就这样，时臣在家里的存在感一下子高了起来，就仿佛家里真的住进一个作伴的人。这让吉尔伽美什突然觉得原本冷清的公寓里面，一下子变得热闹了许多——虽然时臣总是很安静，并不会发出过多的声音，但是那种和以往决然不同的氛围，却是实实在在存在的。

这样似乎，也不赖。

吉尔伽美什有时会看着陪在自己身边的时臣这样想。

——不过。

吉尔伽美什躺在床上，看着自己卧室刻意留着一条小缝的门，蹙了蹙眉。

“……时臣那家伙，还真是从来不进我的卧室啊。”

他不知是说给谁听地轻喃着，又盯了那毫无动静的门一会儿，最终还是无奈地躺下，关上了床头的灯。

——虽说时臣似乎开始亲近自己了，但又总好像，还留有着一点距离啊。

吉尔伽美什在一片黑暗中，听着房间里面的寂静想，不知怎么的就觉得有点儿落寞。

他长吁出一口气，闭上眼。

——到底是，为什么呢……

在慢慢升腾上来的半梦半醒的睡意中，他似乎看见自己的疑问化成一阵迷离的烟雾。

——时臣从来不进自己的房间的理由，到底……

吉尔伽美什是被一阵渗进皮肤的凉意激醒的。

坐起来，随手按开台灯。灯光昏暗，床头上的电子表显示着凌晨一点。

吉尔伽美什抱臂打了个激灵。

……说来，已经秋天了啊。

吉尔伽美什一边回想着自己之前把那床比较厚一点的棉被放在了哪里，一边下床，打开卧室的门。

卧室里面的昏黄一下子漏到客厅。吉尔伽美什就借着这一点点光线，不知有意还是无意地，看到了缩在沙发角落睡着的时臣。

——猫啊，都是很怕冷的呢。

脑子里突然蹦出不知道在哪里听到谁说的这句话，吉尔伽美什迟疑了原本走去储物间的方向，转而向沙发走去。

“……”

他动作尽量小地在时臣的旁边坐下，手掌抚上时臣蜷成优雅的圆弧的后背。

隔着一层柔软的毛传来的体温似乎有些偏低了。

“……时臣。”

他想了想，最终还是出声唤道。

“……呜……”

被从睡梦中叫醒的时臣缓缓睁开还带着睡意的双眼，鼻腔发出一声模糊的哼鸣。

吉尔伽美什一下下顺着他背上的毛，轻声问道：

“你在这儿睡，不冷吗。”

时臣双眼半睁半闭地眨了一下。

吉尔伽美什就权当这是默认。

“冷的话，进来和我睡如何？”

时臣一下抬起头，双眼的光泽在弥漫着睡意的夜里显得晶亮。

“……喵。”

他颤颤地叫了一声，吉尔伽美什不知道这是高兴，还是迟疑。

不过吉尔伽美什也没打算弄清楚。他只是轻笑一声，抱起时臣便向卧室走去。

“就当你赞同了啊，时臣。”

他说，感觉到时臣顺从地趴在自己怀里，没有一丝挣扎。

他就这样将时臣抱到了卧室里，放到自己的枕边，然后自己也爬上床，靠在床头。

时臣惶恐地蹲在他旁边，瞪大眼睛看着他。

他笑笑，整个人滑进被子里，转头就见时臣眼里的一片亮亮的蓝。

“就在这儿睡吧。”

他说，还将被子向上拽了拽，给时臣也披上一点。

“这样也我们都会比较暖和吧？”

“……喵呜。”

时臣软软地叫了一声，终于听话地趴下，将一半儿身子都缩进被子里，还向吉尔伽美什的怀里蹭了蹭。

“……哼。”

吉尔伽美什笑着轻哼，摸了摸时臣的额头。

“你这家伙其实意外的粘人啊，真不知道之前你都在矜持些什么。”

时臣的耳朵抖了抖，呜噜噜地哼了一声。

很快，吉尔伽美什便听到细碎而均匀的呼噜声。

伸手，关灯，吉尔伽美什再次闭上双眼。

……没想到，一个呼吸的至近距离，一团小小的体温竟是如此温暖……令人心生安定。

再度进入梦乡之前，吉尔伽美什想到的最后一件事是：

——棉被什么的，果然还是，过两天再说吧。


	4. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴03

03

秋雨来的总是悄无声息，但真下起来之后又淅淅沥沥，许久不停。

吉尔伽美什开着车走走停停地行在晚高峰的道路上，看着挡风玻璃上的雨刷来来回回，却在无论如何也刷不尽那去了又来的雨点。

刷不去那一整片阴霾的天。

吉尔伽美什突然觉得疲惫。

——您是个非常有才能的人。

他有些机械地控制着车子的前进与停下，回想起今天那来递交辞呈的员工留下的最后的话。

——但是……

“……切。”

吉尔伽美什看着路口的红灯，踩下刹车，看着行人在自己的车前穿行，神色匆匆但表情麻木。

“明明只是区区一介杂种……”

信号灯由红变绿，吉尔伽美什松开刹车。车子再度缓缓向前开去。

街两边熟悉的不能再熟悉的景色一成不变，在阴郁的雨幕中慢慢后退。吉尔伽美什盯着前方，突然便觉得异常的疲惫。

——精神上的疲惫。

……这已经是，自己接管公司以来第几个辞职的了呢。

他回想着，却发现自己已经不能清楚地记得具体的数字。于是烦躁地随手按开车里的音响，却发现毫无听的心情，只在胡乱地切换了几首歌之后，又一次狠狠地按下了off按钮。

车内一下子再度安静下来。

雨点打在玻璃上，声音骤然变得明显而鼓噪。

“……哼。”

吉尔伽美什咬了咬后牙，愤懑地自语道。

“少了几个杂种算什么，我的公司一样会好好的啊……”

吉尔伽美什的公司，是继承家族的企业而得来的。

他的父亲本是欧洲人，当年看准了日本的商机，而来到了日本投资创业。在这个过程中，他与一位日本女子恋爱，结婚，并有了唯一的一个孩子——吉尔伽美什。

正因如此，吉尔伽美什才有着与日本人完全不同的容貌：灿金的发，鲜红的瞳，以及雪白的皮肤。这些都让他不论在哪里都显得异常出众。而同他的外表一样初中的，是他的才能——这使得他从小到大，都过着一种被众人环绕追捧着的生活。

也养成了他桀骜不驯、唯我独尊的乖戾性格。

因为他的这种性格，从来都没有人愿意真的跟他做朋友——所有人都对他投来艳羡的目光，但所有人的目光中都带着遥不可及的距离。所以，吉尔伽美什从小到大，一直都是自己一个人。

然而，无论样貌与才能怎样超凡脱俗，吉尔伽美什终究只是一个普通的人。所以，当然的，他有时也会感觉到寂寞。但是，过高的自尊又让他不肯主动去和什么人交际，于是慢慢地，他也就习惯了这种寂寞。

慢慢地，他也就忘记了自己也会寂寞。

但是。

自从理所当然地从父亲手中接管了公司之后，这种寂寞的感觉却又不知不觉中冒了出来。过几个月就有人来辞职不说，那些留在公司里的员工也永远和自己保持着相当的距离。有时，吉尔伽美什甚至会无意间听到员工们嘁嘁喳喳的议论：

——吉尔伽美什真的太难相处，自己不知道还干不干得下去啊……

每当这时，吉尔伽美什总是会对这些议论嗤之以鼻，然后回到自己的办公室埋进工作里面。但是这些话语终归是在他的脑海里留下了印象，过一段时间就跳出来，挑拨他本以为已经麻木了的神经。

“……哼……”

吉尔伽美什无意识地冷哼，将车开进了地下车库。渐渐朦胧起来的雨声里，那位辞职员工的话不知为何突然无比清晰地回荡在了耳畔。

——您确实是个很有才能的人。

将车倒进车位，熄火。

——但是却不懂人心。

吉尔伽美什无力地打开车门，觉得从车库到自家的距离突然变得无比的长。

“……我回来了……”

极度疲惫地打开房门，不出意外地看到时臣坐在门口迎着自己。

“喵呜~”

他拖长了声音地叫了一声，似乎是在说“欢迎回来”。

吉尔伽美什放下包，脱掉外衣挂好，冲时臣几乎看不出是笑地勾了勾嘴角。

“……今天也来迎我了啊，时臣。”

换下拖鞋，吉尔伽美什拖着沉重的步子向厨房走去。

“马上给你弄吃的啊。”

然而时臣却没有向往常那样欢快地跟上来。

吉尔伽美什停下脚步，有些疑惑地回头。

时臣还是蹲在适才的位置，只是瞪大眼睛看着自己。

“……时臣？”

他不解地唤道。

“……喵……”

时臣轻声地回应了他一声，但他却无法把握其中的意味。

他只是默默地看着时臣向自己走过来，在自己脚边来来回回转，额头在自己的裤脚蹭来蹭去。

“……时臣，怎么了吗？”

他蹲下身，伸手抚了抚时臣的脑袋。

时臣顺从地低下头接受吉尔伽美什的抚摸。然后等他的手离开的时候再度抬头，蓝色的眼睛定定地盯着吉尔伽美什。

“……你……”

吉尔伽美什看着他，突然好像明白了什么似的瞪大了眼睛。

“……你是在、担心我吗？”

“喵——”

时臣叫，竖起的尾巴晃了晃。

“……啊啊，是吗……”

吉尔伽美什愣了愣，随后夹杂着叹息地轻笑，一把将时臣抱了起来，让他的两只前爪搭在了自己的肩膀上。

“谢谢啊……”

“喵……”

时臣轻声叫，转过头来，伸出舌头，小心地舔了舔吉尔伽美什的眼角。

吉尔伽美什突然觉得一阵暖意从眼角一直渗进胸腔。

“……时臣……”

他梦呓般唤着黑猫的名，脸颊蹭了蹭那柔软而温暖的皮毛。

时臣安静地趴在他的怀里，不挣不闹。

“……呵。”

吉尔伽美什抱着他，苦笑。

“现在，竟然只有你这么亲近我了吗……”

他自语状地喃喃，感觉时臣背上的毛因为自己的气息而轻微的摆动。

“……这可真是……”

“……呜……”

时臣没有动，只是发出一声不解其意的轻哼。

吉尔伽美什伸手，抚了抚他的额头。

“只是啊，不管我对你说什么，你都不会懂的吧……”

顿了顿。

“……如果，你是个人的话……”

句子到这里不自然地收束，拖长的句尾颤动空气，留下无解的余音。

窗外的雨还在下。

雨声在房间里面扩散，描画沉默的痕迹。

吉尔伽美依然抱着时臣，没有动。

时臣仍然只是安静地趴在他的怀里。但，不知是不是错觉，吉尔伽美什似乎感到他搭在自己肩上的爪子稍微用力了一些。

许久，他终于长长地叹气，放下时臣，站起身来，再次向厨房走去。

“……我在说什么愚痴的话啊。”

他自嘲地说着，拿起装猫粮的大口袋，向时臣的食盆里面倒了些。

“你来吃吧。我今天没什么胃口，就先去休息了。”

然后便向卧室走去。

然而在他身后的时臣却只是瞥了一眼那满满的猫粮，然后便直接跟在他身后也进了卧室。

那天晚上，吉尔伽美什已经不记得自己抱着时臣都自言自语了一些什么。他只记得时臣眼里的神色和他的体温一样，温暖异常。


	5. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴04

04

吉尔伽美什第二天醒来的时候，总觉得身边空荡荡的。  


伸手向枕边摸了摸。微皱的床单没有任何温度。

“……时臣？”

吉尔伽美什坐起来，用着刚刚起床还有些沙哑的声音唤道。

房间里静悄悄的，没有任何回应。

“……”

吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉。

——一般来说，时臣总不会比自己起得要早的。

他总是会在和自己差不多同样的时间醒来，醒来之后再让自己抚摸一下，然后才肯下床。虽然来的时间并不长，但这一套动作几乎已成了晨间惯例，让吉尔伽美什总觉得心里暖暖的。

然而今天，时臣却不在。

而且，从身边床单上已经完全冷下去的温度来看，他离开已经很久了。

……有点奇怪。

吉尔伽美什疑惑地下床，向屋外走去。

“时臣。”

他一边唤着，一边打开了卧室的门。

“你在……”

然后一句话生生哽在了喉头。

——客厅的沙发上，一个陌生的、一丝不挂的男人身上仅披着一条浴巾，抱着膝盖蜷坐在沙发的一角。

他的大半张脸都被埋在了膝盖里看不真切。吉尔伽美什只能看到他的眼睛——一双如蓝宝石般的眼睛——正带着极度的惊恐与不安看着自己。

吉尔伽美什瞬间觉得自己都不知道该为哪一点而震惊。

“……、……”

他的双唇几度开合，一大堆问题冒到嘴边却又最终化为空气。就这样和自己混乱的思绪斗争了很久之后，他终于用自己都陌生的语气，说出了三个字：

“……你，是谁？”

然而男人却只是继续盯着他，不回答。

有些尴尬的沉默给了吉尔伽美什缓冲的时间。他深呼吸了几下，平复了一下自己的情绪，再度开口问道：

“回答我，你是谁？”

“……”

沙发上的男人继续沉默。吉尔伽美什觉得即使隔着这么一段距离自己也能看到男人身体明显的颤抖。

吉尔伽美什眯起双眼，不语地催促着男人的回答。

许久。

“……时……”

男人的声音传来，小而断续，根本听不完全。

吉尔伽美什挑眉。

“时？”

男人的双眼眨了眨。

“……时、臣……”

吉尔伽美什一下子懵了。

“……你说、你叫……什么？”

他不可置信地问道，希望刚才是自己听错。

然而。

“……时臣……”

吉尔伽美什觉得好不容易找回思路的大脑又有点开始罢工的倾向了。

“……你、你为什么……为什么……”

却半天不知道到底该问些什么。

你为什么会和猫叫同样的名字？为什么会突然出现在我家？为什么会没有穿衣服？

……以及，为什么同时，黑猫时臣不见了？

察觉到这一点的吉尔伽美什突然一阵脊背发凉。

就在这时，男人再度断断续续地发话。

“……我……就是、时臣……”

吉尔伽美什这时已经开始全身发凉了。

“……你说……”

“……我就是……时臣……”

“……”

“……我、变成……人，了……”

吉尔伽美什觉得世界突然一下扭曲了起来。

他盯着眼前蜷成一团的男人，就像盯着一个怪物。

“……你说你……是‘时臣’变的？”

男人轻微而快速地点点头。

吉尔伽美什的头开始有疼起来。

“……那你……还能不能再变回去？”

男人又轻微而快速地摇摇头。

吉尔伽美什感到自己的太阳穴突突直跳。

“……无论如何都不能？”

男人没有摇头也没有点头，只是继续用惶恐不安的眼神看着自己。

“……”

吉尔伽美什低头扶额，几度深呼吸，然后转身回房间，从衣柜里翻出一件自己不穿的红色浴袍，拿出去，扔在那自称为时臣的男人身上。

“……不管怎么样先穿上这个。”

他看着在一条浴巾的披裹下剧烈颤抖的男人，说。

“穿上以后，再给我仔细想想有没有变回去的法子！”

说完，他也没有等到男人的回答，便逃也似地回到卧室，径自换衣梳洗。

待到他穿戴整齐再度回到客厅的时候，男人也已经披上那件浴袍，但依然保持着和刚才一致的动作，蜷在沙发的角落。

吉尔伽美什觉得自己头都要炸了。

“……我先去上班了。”

他一边到玄关换上皮鞋一边烦躁地说。

“等我回来的时候，我希望看到的是一只猫而不是一个可疑的裸男！”

“……”

客厅那边没有回应。

吉尔伽美什有些粗暴地拉开大门。

而就在他将要踏出去的一瞬间，男人的声音带着哭腔虚弱地飘了过来：

“……吉尔伽美什也、要抛弃我……吗……”

吉尔伽美什浑身一僵，然而却依然头也不回地出门，咣地一声将门在身后甩了上。


	6. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴05

05

晚上回到家，男人依然以和早晨一样的姿态蜷在沙发一角。吉尔伽美什甚至怀疑他这一天是不是都是这样一动不动的。

唯一不同的，是此时的男人将整张脸都埋进了膝盖。

“……还在啊。”

吉尔伽美什几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个字。

沙发上的男人浑身剧烈地抖了一下。

“……”

吉尔伽美什眼不见为净地移开视线，沉默地脱掉外套，换上拖鞋后，径自往厨房走去。

然后在看到摆在厨房的猫粮和猫食盆的时候觉得心里一阵冰凉的失落。

摇摇头，似乎是要把那失落感逐出胸腔，吉尔伽美什用脚把食盆踢到角落，接着打开冰箱，随便拿出点食材，开始为自己准备晚饭。

客厅那边，一直静悄悄的。

“……”

将一盘简单的炒饭盛到盘子里，吉尔伽美什坐到餐桌边开始吃饭。

银色的勺子和白色的瓷碟相碰，发出清冷的叮咚声。

……总觉得，太过安静了啊……

吉尔伽美什食不知味地嚼着口中的饭粒，想。

一般自己吃饭的时候，时臣也总是会一起吃。现在突然一下少了猫咪咀嚼猫粮的那声音，还真是……

“……不习惯哪……”

吉尔伽美什喃喃自语着，囫囵地扒拉完了盘子里最后的几口饭，将盘子咚的一声磕在了桌上。

客厅里，蜷在沙发角落的男人还在。

吉尔伽美什从没觉得自己有这么不知如何是好过。

“……喂，你。”

他隔着一段距离，生硬地叫了一声。

男人抬起头，眼中的惧意清晰可辨。

吉尔伽美什使劲忍住了自己去揉额角的冲动。

“真的不能变回去吗。”

男人咬住下唇，摇头。

“……”

吉尔伽美什最终还是抬手，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“但是我不需要一个奇怪的男人和我同住……而且你这样我和你原来的主人也没有办法解释——明白吗。”

“……嗯……”

男人的声音颤抖，听起来像是“明白”，又像是“不明白”。

吉尔伽美什觉得自己简直无力到崩溃了。

“……总而言之，”

他拖着无比沉重的步子走到卧室门口，打开门。

“我是真·的·希·望明天早上我起来的时候，你能恢复到正·常的样子……”

想了想，又补充道：

“如果不行的话，我可就要考虑送你去别的地方了啊。”

然后没有等到任何回答，便走进卧室，关上了门。

夜里，也许是少了身边一团毛绒的体温的缘故，吉尔伽美什一直睡得不甚安稳。

他在半梦半醒之间交替地看见叫做“时臣”的黑猫和叫做“时臣”的男人在自己面前出现，飘忽不定，搞得他心烦意乱。

然而唯一一直没有变的，是那双如同宝石般的蓝色的眼。

“……时臣……”

他努力让自己忽视所有那些外在形态而紧紧盯住那双眼，却不意间看见里面涌出了透明的液体。

瞬间将自己淹没。

“……时臣！”

吉尔伽美什从床上弹起来，手掌托住自己被冷汗浸得冰冷的额头。

深呼吸，试图用大量的氧气疏通自己乱成一片的思绪，却在不意间听到了客厅传来的声响。

细碎的，呜咽声。

“……”

吉尔伽美什突然一下便清醒了。

翻身下床，再次回到那个他今天一直极力避开的客厅，吉尔伽美什摸索地按开了墙上灯的按钮。

男人侧躺在沙发上，面朝里，肩膀一下一下地抽动着。

吉尔伽美什说不上来自己心里那又焦躁又揪心的感觉是什么。

“……切。”

他轻啐一声，几步走到沙发前，居高临下地看着男人蜷缩起来的后背。

“你，哭什么？”

男人抽泣着，不回答。

吉尔伽美什叹气。

“……是在担心我把你送走吗？”

他擅自揣测着，道。

“我不是说了吗。你只要变回一只猫，我就不会那样做的啊。”

哭声中的沉默。

许久。

“……变、变不回去的……”

男人一边抽泣一边不成调地说着。

“除、除非……”

吉尔伽美什挑眉。

“除非什么？”

“除非……”

“吉尔伽美什也、把我丢掉……”

“……什么？”

一时不能理解的吉尔伽美什反问道。

男人哭着，身体蜷得更紧了些。

“……只有吉尔伽美什把我扔掉，我才可能变回去啊！”

他似是有些不能自控地大声道。

“我也、我也不想就这样变成人的……可、可说出如果我是人就好了这种话的，不就是吉尔伽美什吗！”

“……啊……”

吉尔伽美什突然想起，就在昨天晚上，自己曾抱着还是猫的时臣说，如果你是个人。

“……难、难道说……”

“……是的啊！”

男人终于有些声嘶力竭地喊了起来。

“只要主人和自己心意相通的话，就有可能变成人……我们、我们这样的特殊的宠物，就是有着这样的特点啊！我一开始也不想、变成这样，不想给吉尔伽美什造成困扰……可是，可是，吉尔伽美什不是说了希望我是个人吗！”

“……我……”

“吉尔伽美什一直对我很好，我、我想如果吉尔伽美什这么希望的话……如果、如果变成人，吉尔伽美什就能开心的话……我……我……”

话说到这里已经完全不成为语言，而是彻底化作了大哭。吉尔伽美什呆站在那里，看着浑身抖得像风中落叶的男人，失了言语。

“……”

他不知怎地便下意识地伸手，想要去触碰男人栗色的发，但却突然又回过神来，手无措地僵在了半空。

而男人就在此时再次出声。

“……我们、这样的宠物，若、若是一旦变成了人……就不、会再变回去……除非、除非我们和主人永、永久地分开……”

“……”

吉尔伽美什无语。

男人沙哑着嗓子，断续地问道：

“吉尔伽美什……要、要扔掉……我、吗……？”

“……我，”

吉尔伽美什看着男人，一切思维动作都卡了壳。

“……我……”

男人依然在哭，哭得像个被丢弃了的孩子。

半晌。

吉尔伽美什终于继续伸手，轻轻地抚上了男人栗色的有些卷曲的发。

“……别哭了，”

他捋着自己有些僵直的舌头，吐出了两个字：

“——时臣。”

而终于被唤作了“时臣”的男人在下一秒，更加肆意地放声大哭了出来。


	7. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴06

06

清晨微亮。

吉尔伽美什坐在时臣旁边的沙发上，和时臣面对面。

气氛依然有些尴尬，不过少了些之前那种剑拔弩张的紧张感。

时臣脸上未擦干的泪痕似乎让光线都变得朦胧而柔软。

吉尔伽美什因为一夜没睡而感到脑袋有些沉重，然而意识却依然清醒。

他看着坐得端正而笔直甚至都有些僵硬的时臣，开口道：

“……所以，是特殊的宠物吗。”

时臣点点头，额前的碎发随着动作晃动。

“……是的。”

他说，声音是哭后的干哑。

“我们这样的存在很稀少，被碰上的几率并不很大……但是还是有的。”

“……是吗。”

吉尔伽美什应，不打算去深究这其中的概率问题。

“与主人心意相通的话就可以变成人，但一旦变成人了就不能再变回去吗……真是麻烦的特点啊。”

他像是自语地说道。

“……这一点，你之前的主人知道吗？”

时臣的眼神立刻黯了下去。他低下头，轻摇了摇。

“……不、不知道。”

“……哦。”

吉尔伽美什有些苦恼地皱起了眉。

“那他们如果回来找你，怎么办？”

时臣轻声说：

“……他们、……”

却在只说了这一个词之后便停了下，没有了下文。

吉尔伽美什又等了等，也没有等到时臣继续说下去。于是只好放弃这个问题，转而说道：

“……嘛不过看样子他们短时间内应该不会回来了。那之前你就先住在我这里吧。”

时臣在听到这话后，一下抬起头来，眼睛里面似乎落进了晨曦的光般，有着宝石一样的晶亮。

“……吉尔伽美什真的、真的愿意让我继续留下吗？”

他问，语气里面是期待，也是不安。

“啊啊，当然是真的。”

吉尔伽美什即答。

“前提是你像之前那样不给我添什么麻烦的话哪。”

“……太好了！”

时臣像是溺水之人终于获救那般叹道。他的脸上的线条变化，漾起一小片如同小小涟漪般的微笑。

“能继续和吉尔伽美什在一起，真是，太好了……”

吉尔伽美什突然一下子，就恍了神。

他突然发现，自己似乎从未自己看过变成人之后的时臣的相貌。

——褐色的微卷的发。宝石蓝的眼。白皙的皮肤。以及下颌上一抹小小的胡子。

还有那，浸透在眼角眉梢的，小小的微笑。

清晨的光比刚才又亮了些。时臣微笑的脸庞沐浴那光线，竟似乎有着油画般的美感。

……还真是，顶顶漂亮的脸哪……

吉尔伽美什定定地看着时臣，竟一下子失了言语。

“……吉尔伽美什？”

大概是因为自己突然一下的沉默，时臣有些担心地唤了一声。

……啊啊，声音也很是好听呐……

吉尔伽美什有些出神地想着，感觉到自己胸腔突然涌过一缕清晨的暖光。

“……吉尔伽美什？吉尔伽美什你怎么了？”

久久等不到回应的时臣似是有些急了，连唤了两声问道。

吉尔伽美什这才一下子回过神来。

“啊！……咳。”

他清清嗓子，搪塞道：

“不、没什么。大概只是……因为夜里没有怎么睡吧。”

“……啊，是这样吗。”

时臣放下心来，淡淡的微笑又回到了脸上。

“那就好……”

停了停，又小声喃喃道：

“我以为……”

“……以为什么？”

“……我以为，吉尔伽美什后悔了，不想让我留下了……可是……”

他说着，眉宇间似乎又浮上了一丝悲伤的神色。

“……可是我喜欢吉尔伽美什，不想和吉尔伽美什分开啊……”

一瞬间，吉尔伽美什有种被什么东西击中了的空白感。

“……喜、喜欢什么的，不要乱说啊！”

他有些恼地大声道。

“诶？为什么？”

时臣有些困惑地歪了歪脑袋。

“……为、为什么……因为……”

吉尔伽美什努力顺着自己的舌头，却发现自己突然一下就不知道该找什么样的语句来解释。

突然被一个曾经是猫的中年男人说“喜欢”，正常的反应应该是“恶心”或是“反感”……才对的吧？

然而吉尔伽美什却觉得自己似乎并没有这种感觉。

但是现在自己胸中涌上的这种感觉该是什么自己也说不清——震惊，诧异，困惑，亦或是……

“……总之就是不要乱说！‘喜欢’这个词可不是那么轻易就能用的啊！”

最终，吉尔伽美什还是放弃了解释，只是强硬地试图结束这个话题。

“……诶，但是……”

“……我困了！”

打断了眨着茫然的双眼依然想要追问的时臣，吉尔伽美什猛地一下站起身来。

“要回去补个觉！今天也不会去上班了！你没事不要来打扰我！”

说罢便向卧室走去。

“诶？诶……好的……”

时臣有些跟不上地应着，眼看着吉尔伽美什的身影就要消失在卧室门后，突然想起什么似的叫道：

“吉尔伽美什。”

吉尔伽美什停住，转过身。

“……什么？”

时臣微笑地看着他，沉稳而安静地说道：

“——好梦。”

“……”

吉尔伽美什转回身去，关上了门。

“……你也是。”

这一觉，不知是因为疲累还是别的原因，吉尔伽美什睡得真的很深很沉。


	8. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴07

07

“欢迎回来，吉尔伽美什。”

“……哦、哦哦，我回来了。”

吉尔伽美什下班回家一推开家门，候在门口的时臣便迎了上来。将外套脱下来交给时臣，吉尔伽美什有些生硬地应着声，换上了拖鞋。

“吉尔伽美什今天的工作还顺利么？”

时臣一边将吉尔伽美什的外套挂在门口的衣架上，一边笑着轻声问。

“……啊啊，还算顺利吧。虽然杂种们还是一样地不顶用啊。”

吉尔伽美什夹杂着些叹息回答，拖着有些疲惫的步子走到客厅，将自己陷进了沙发里。

“是么。”

时臣的声音轻而圆润，由远及近。吉尔伽美什默默地看着他来到自己面前屈膝跪下，眼角弯弯，笑意柔软。

“但是吉尔伽美什的话，一定都会处理的很好的吧。”

秋日傍晚的夕阳将橙黄色的光线倾洒进客厅。时臣背着光，脸庞细节看不真切。然而，那双蓝色眼眸中盈满的信任与亲近却是无论如何也不会看差的。

吉尔伽美什看着这样的时臣，突然一下就失了言语。

“……时臣。”

他轻声这样唤道，不自觉地伸手，碰触时臣额角细碎的发。

栗色的发丝被夕阳涂抹上金色，手指一碰，似乎会有细碎的金粉飘散在空气中一般，竟说不出的好看。

吉尔伽美什抚着那柔软的发丝，失了言语。

“……你……”

时臣变成人以来，已经一个多星期了。

一开始，吉尔伽美什并不怎么习惯与这样一个中年男人合住的日子。即使知道这男人之前是“时臣”，但真开始和这样的“时臣”一起生活之后却也总觉得别扭。完全不知道应该如何和这样一个既不能说是“客人”更不能说是“宠物”的存在相处的吉尔伽美什没有苦恼太久，直接决定采取近乎“放养”的做法，将一堆翻找出来的生活用品扔进客房之后便任由时臣自生自灭。每日给时臣的三餐也总是在晚上下班的路上顺便买些便利店便当，一股脑儿塞进冰箱之后便不再多管，心想着只要饿不死就不会出什么问题。

然而时臣却也真就任由吉尔伽美什这样对自己不闻不问，从未有过怨言。一套睡衣，一些最简单的生活用品和一些质量参差不齐的便利店食品似乎就已经让他相当满意。他甚至会每天早上都在和自己差不多的时候起床，微笑着送自己出门对自己说“路上请小心”；而晚上就在自己回家的时候守在门口，第一时间对自己说“欢迎回来”并且还会帮自己收拾外衣，再附上几句不痛不痒的对话。

——简直就像，当年的黑猫“时臣”刚来的时候那样。

渐渐地，吉尔伽美什开始觉得，这似乎和养了一只猫，也没有什么不同……甚至，还要更好一些。

因此，没过多久，吉尔伽美什便自然而然地接受起了这样的生活。虽然还并不能说完全习惯，但每天回家之后不再只有一屋子冷冰冰的空气迎接自己的感觉也确实不差。更何况，时臣眼中不论何时都满溢着的信赖也是吉尔伽美什从来没有感受过的。那总让他感觉到……

“……吉尔伽美什？”

——温暖。

“吉尔伽美什？怎么了吗？”

连声的呼唤让吉尔伽美什猛然回神。眨眨眼，稍微黯淡了些的光线在时臣的侧脸上投下阴影。那双蓝色眸子中的担忧却清晰可辨。

“……时臣，你……”

无意识地一下一下卷着时臣的发丝，吉尔伽美什轻声道。

“为什么总是这样亲近我呢……”

“……为什么……？”

时臣有怔怔地重复了一下这个词，随即一下子又笑开了。

“因为吉尔伽美什对我很好，很温柔……”

“……”

吉尔伽美什愣了一下，接着便一声哼笑。

“你到底是从哪里看出来我‘温柔’的啊，啊？”

“……因为……”

时臣眨眨眼，很理所当然地回答。

“因为吉尔伽美什会让我留下，即使我变成了……这个……样子也没有轰我出去……而且你还会和我说话，给我准备吃的东西……所以……”

“……诶……”

吉尔伽美什听着时臣的话，有些愕然地挑了挑眉。

“……就这样？”

时臣歪歪头。

“……什么就这样？”

吉尔伽美什也被反问的一愣，过了一会儿才道：

“我是说……你觉得……我这样，就可以说是‘温柔’了？”

“是啊。”

时臣想都没想便答，末了又小心翼翼地附上一句：

“这样……有什么问题么……？”

“……不，倒不是说有什么问题……只不过……”

吉尔伽美什斟酌着语句说道。

“你还真是……从来都不会抱怨的啊……”

“……”

时臣却突然低下了头去。

“……那是、当然的。”

他低声说道，额前的碎发挡住眼睛，带着些微的颤动。

“我明明就、没有那种资格的啊。”

吉尔伽美什一时愣住。

“……资格？”

“是啊……”

时臣低着头道。

“我其实早在变成人的那一刻起就知道，吉尔伽美什已经不想在留我在这里了的……现在我还能这样住在这儿，和吉尔伽美什在一起，真的已经是吉尔伽美什对我的天大的恩惠了，我又有什么资格抱怨什么的呢……”

“……”

夕阳滑落地平以下，阳光彻底隐匿了形迹。

吉尔伽美什看着此时的时臣，突然便想起了那天清晨的情景。

蜷缩在沙发一角的时臣抖得像失了魂魄，蓝眸中的恐惧与绝望在自己止不住的怒吼下撞出一片浓得化不开的哀伤。

“……时臣……”

吉尔伽美什心脏一紧，想要说些什么，却被时臣接下来的话噎了回去。

“我如果、没有变成这样，就好了……”

“……时臣？”

“……我如果、没有一时冲动变成这样，吉尔伽美什就不会生气，也不会感到困扰了……我明明知道，这样的我是不会被人喜欢的，我却还是……”

“……时臣。”

抬高声音，吉尔伽美什生硬地打断了时臣。

“……”

时臣依旧低着头，不再说话。

“抬起头来，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什一直把玩着时臣头发的手指挪到时臣的下颌，有些强硬地将时臣的头抬了起来。

困在眼瞳中的哀伤化作一颗透明的眼泪从时臣的眼角安静地滑下。

吉尔伽美什胸口一阵没来由的疼。

“……别哭，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什用指肚轻轻抹去那颗眼泪，沉声道。

“我并不讨厌……这样的你。”

“可、可是……”

“那天……那天大概是我太震惊了吧。毕竟你出现的太过突然，让人一下难以接受呐……”

轻笑一声，吉尔伽美什继续道。

“不过啊……虽然一开始不能接受，可现在却不同了。”

手掌抚上时臣的头，吉尔伽美什一下一下轻抚着时臣的发——就像之前轻抚黑猫的毛那般。

“——不管怎样，你就是‘时臣’，对吧？”

半晌。

“……吉尔伽美什……”

时臣默默地念着他的名字，然后终于破涕为笑。

“……嗯。”

他还带着些鼻音应道，不知为何让吉尔伽美什觉得竟有些可爱。

“……这么说起来啊，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什心情很好地勾起嘴角，突然问道。

“晚上想吃什么？我做给你。”

“……诶？”

时臣似是有些惶恐地睁大眼睛。

“可、可是……”

“……那些便当就不用管它了。”

吉尔伽美什说着，甚至有些唾弃起了之前的自己。

“说说看，想吃什么？嗯？”

时臣歪着脑袋想了想。

“……只要是吉尔伽美什做的，什么都可以。”

“……咳咳。”

吉尔伽美什一下子觉得哪里温度有些高。他将这归罪于时臣眼中过于晶亮的神采。

他匆忙站起身来，向厨房走去。

“那就咖喱吧。”

他这样说着，听见时臣温润的声音从身后传来。

“好的——吉尔伽美什。”

鬼使神差的，吉尔伽美什突然便觉得——以后时臣的三餐都自己亲手做了，也没什么不好。


	9. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴08

08

——为什么要走。

——……您是个很优秀的人……

——我问你为什么要辞职！

——……因为您不懂。

——不懂什么？你们那些可笑的心思吗，啊？

——不，比起我们，您更加不懂的……

——难道不是您自己的内心吗？

吉尔伽美什砰地推开了自家的房门。

一如既往地，时臣微笑着迎了上来。

“欢迎回来，吉……”

“……闪开。”

暴躁地甩掉皮鞋，随手将大衣胡乱扔在衣架上，吉尔伽美什正眼不瞧时臣一眼地绕过他，几步走到客厅，直接将自己摔在了沙发里。

房间里突然一下诡异的安静。

过了一会儿，吉尔伽美什才听到时臣的脚步声带着些迟疑向客厅而来。

“……吉尔伽美什……？”

时臣呼唤的声音也由远及近，最终停在了自己的面前。

“怎么了么……？”

吉尔伽美什仰面躺在沙发上死死闭着双眼，尽量压抑着自己胸中那股狂躁的想要骂人的冲动，冷声说道：

“……和你没关系。”

几秒。

“……可是……”

“都说了和你没关系啊！”

终于还是没有忍住，吉尔伽美什猛地大声吼起来，吼完后却又有些后悔。他没有睁眼，只是轻啐一声，放低声音道：

“……让我一个人静一静。”

又是几秒。

“……工作上的事情么……？”

顿了顿。

“如果可以的话，可以跟我……”

吉尔伽美什突然一下坐了起来。

“你以为你懂什么？！”

他恶狠狠地瞪着时臣，似乎是要把心中所有的郁结都发泄出来那样。

“所有人都是这样，摆出一副很有优越感的面孔告诉我我不懂，一开始是不懂他们，现在竟然还教训我我不懂我自己！？明明不过一介杂种，到底哪里来的优越感，啊？！我不懂，他们就懂了吗？！要滚就滚得干脆一点，摆出一副圣人的样子还希望我感恩戴德吗？！啊？！”

时臣却没有回话。

瞬间，沉默侵袭。吉尔伽美什只听见自己有些急促的呼吸敲打在墙壁上，回音在时臣蓝色的瞳孔中荡出层层波纹。

吉尔伽美什甚至无法辨别一下子席卷自己全身的感觉是懊悔、无奈还是别的什么。

他只是无意识地咬了咬自己的下嘴唇。

“……切。”

他从沙发上站起身来，不再去看时臣，而是径直走进了自己的房间。

“让我一个人静一静……我不想随便对你乱发脾气。”

然后毫无犹豫地关上房门，将自己扔上了那张一个人睡过于宽大的大床。

当吉尔伽美什从混沌的梦中猛然惊醒的时候，天色已经全黑了。

没有拉窗帘，窗外城市的灯光便这样落进房间里，昏黄的，带着点儿落寞的味道。

吉尔伽美什坐起身来，揉揉额角。

床头的电子钟一丝不苟地显示着11:28的数字。

有些嫌弃地低头看了看自己身上被睡乱的衬衫和西裤，吉尔伽美什皱眉，打算起身去换衣洗漱。

却一眼看见从门缝里透过来的客厅的灯光。

一下子想起之前的种种，吉尔伽美什默念一声“不会吧……”，然后快步走去拉开了房门。

门边，靠着墙，时臣抱着膝盖闭着眼，似是睡着了。

“……这家伙……”

吉尔伽美什几乎可以说得上是震惊地看了他一会儿，又马上回过神来，蹲下身去，轻轻晃了晃时臣的肩膀。

“时臣。”

他轻声唤道，看见时臣缓缓睁开了双眼，笼在蓝色眸子上的一层朦胧的睡意一点点地消散。

“在这儿睡可会着凉的啊。”

终于回归清亮的眸子清晰地映出了自己的倒影。

“……吉尔伽美什……？”

清醒过来的时臣似是下意识地念了一遍自己的名字，然后便挂上了安心的微笑。

“感觉好一点了么？”

“……啊啊。”

吉尔伽美什点头。其实自己还并没有对今天的事情完全释怀，只是看着这样的时臣，他也没有了再发火的心情与力气。

“倒是你，一直在这里吗？”

“……嗯。”

时臣有些不好意思地低下头，低声说。

“吉尔伽美什刚才的样子我很担心，所以我想如果能帮上什么忙的话……”

说到最后又有些无奈地笑了起来。

“……但果然还是，什么作用都没有起到呢。”

“……”

吉尔伽美什胸口不知怎的一紧，一时竟不知如何安慰，只好站起身来，伸出右手递到时臣面前。

“总之先起来，坐在这里会着凉的。”

“……嗯。”

时臣也不多说，听话地将左手搭到吉尔伽美什的右手掌心。

冰凉的温度让吉尔伽美什身上和心里都一个激灵。

“……你……”

他一把将时臣拉起来，却没有松手，反而握得更紧了些，想要将自己的体温传到时臣的手上。

“冷的话就不要坐在这里一动不动啊笨蛋！如果我不出来难道你就要在这里冻一晚上吗！”

时臣却只是笑着。

“我没关系的。”

吉尔伽美什嘴角抽了抽。

“……你、你真是……”

最终放弃似的叹口气，想了想，又斟酌着说道：

“……今天对你乱发脾气，真是……”

“吉尔伽美什没有做错什么的。”

时臣打断吉尔伽美什几乎从未说出口过的的道歉，依然笑得柔软而温暖。

“我反而很高兴，吉尔伽美什能对我发脾气……如果吉尔伽美什吼过我之后感觉心情好一些了的话，我也会很开心的。”

吉尔伽美什愣。

“……你……”

他抿了抿唇。

“你其实，没有必要这么做。”

这样说的时候，心里却有点说不上来为什么的落寞。

而时臣却答得淡然又坚定。

“可是我想这么做啊。”

他笑着，弯起的瞳中的蓝就像一片湖，湖水轻柔地荡涤着吉尔伽美什的身心。

“因为吉尔伽美什很温柔，真的很温柔，即使你自己从不承认……所以，”

“……所以？”

“所以，只要吉尔伽美什还需要我，”

时臣说，声音很轻，却字字掷地有声。

“——我就会一直待在吉尔伽美什身边，永远不会a!让你一个人。”

只在这一瞬间，吉尔伽美什似乎听见这句话化作春雨落在耳边，滴滴答答，随风化田。

“……永远，不一个人、吗……”

——……比起我们，您更加不懂的……

“……我……”

——难道不是您自己的内心吗？

逐渐淡去的雨水声中，吉尔伽美什闻到一朵花悠悠开放的香。

“……随你吧。”

他用嘴角勾起那抹芬芳，用力捏了捏一直没有放开的时臣的手掌。

“你在这里……我是无所谓啊，时臣。”

“……非常荣幸。”

时臣说，掌心的温度慢慢回暖，和吉尔伽美什的体温交织在一起。

“我绝对，不会离开。”

那天晚上，吉尔伽美什在梦里，梦见了一整片鲜花开满的春野，带着令人心醉的芳香。


	10. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴09

09

第二天早上，吉尔伽美什起床的时候，却没有听到那句时臣每天都不会落下的“早安”。

房间里冷冷清清的，总觉得少了些什么。

——心里也是。

“……时臣？”

整理着西装，吉尔伽美什从客厅晃到厨房，却一直没见时臣的踪影。

“……好奇怪啊……今天竟然没有起来吗……”

思量着从来不会起得比自己晚的时臣到底是怎么了，吉尔伽美什来到了时臣所睡的客房前。喊着时臣的名字敲了两下门，里面却毫无反应。

吉尔伽美什突然就有点儿慌。

“时臣？”

又敲了两下门，还是没有反应，吉尔伽美什一急，干脆直接一把将房门推开。

床上，时臣正在被子里面蜷成一团，双眼紧闭。

“……时臣……”

因为时臣还在的这个事实而稍微放下心来的吉尔伽美什同时又从另一种意义上紧张起来。他三步并作两步的走到床边，推了推时臣的肩膀。

“怎么了时臣，还不起床。”

“……唔……”

在他的摇晃下时臣缓缓睁眼，但那双总是沉静的蓝色眸子此时却带上了些不一般的水汽。仔细看的话，似乎脸庞也有着不健康的潮红。

“……吉尔伽美什……”

时臣的眼神带着点儿迷茫在吉尔伽美什的脸庞上逡巡，唤着吉尔伽美什名字的声音沙哑而无力。

吉尔伽美什伸手探了探时臣的额头，立刻眉头紧锁。

“……你这家伙，发烧了啊。”

时臣则在吉尔伽美什的手掌覆上来的同时一个哆嗦。

“……我没、没关系的……”

“……什么没关系！这么高的温度！”

吉尔伽美什吼了一声，随后又放弃似的叹口气，道：

“昨天晚上在我房间门口冻着了吧……你说你非要等在那里干什么……”

时臣避开吉尔伽美什的眼神，嚅嗫道：

“……我只是……”

吉尔伽美什摇摇头，打断时臣的话，长吐一口气，尽量柔声道：

“……算了，我并没有责怪你的意思。”

又打量了一下屋子，想了想道：

“这个房间背阴，太冷了，还是到我房间去吧。”

说罢便想伸手去抱时臣。

然而高烧中的时臣不知道哪儿来的力气，在吉尔伽美什碰到时臣的一瞬间便开始剧烈的挣扎。

“……不，不能去、不能去那边！”

他有些迷迷糊糊地大声喊着，说什么也不让吉尔伽美什抱他离开这个房间。

……什么啊，这家伙……

吉尔伽美什几度尝试之后终于放弃。他放开时臣，帮他盖好被挣得凌乱的被子。

“好好好，不到那边去。”

就像在哄孩童一样哄着时臣，吉尔伽美什又掖了掖时臣的被角。

“不过啊，我从之前开始就很在意了，”

伸手将时臣散乱在额前的碎发撇到两边，吉尔伽美什微有迟疑，不过最终还是问出了口：

“你为什么从之前开始就一直不愿意去我的房间？那里有什么吗？”

时臣却微微撇过头去，抿紧了嘴唇不回答。

吉尔伽美什的指尖由于时臣的撇头而离开了他的皮肤，时臣身上的热度隔着空气蒸出一层略带紧张的暧昧。吉尔伽美什轻叹一声，缩回了手。

“算了，你不愿意说，我也不问了。好好休息吧，我去给你拿点药来。”

说罢便转身出了门。

待到吉尔伽美什拿着水和药回来的时候，时臣已经再一次地睡着了。

“……真是没办法的家伙啊……”

轻声自语着，吉尔伽美什站在床边犹豫了片刻，却终于还是没叫醒时臣，而只是将药和水杯轻轻放在了床头的小柜上，然后便想离开。

却在转过身去的同时觉得自己的衣角被弱弱地拉住了。

转过头来，吉尔伽美什看见时臣正用手指小心翼翼地拽着自己的衣角，欲言又止地看着自己。

“……时臣？”

“……吉尔、伽美什……”

时臣用带着些沙哑的声音唤着他的名，唇瓣几度开阖却没有了下文。

“怎么了时臣，还有什么需要的吗？”

吉尔伽美什问，觉得自己从来没有这么耐心地对待过谁。

而时臣却只是在些许沉默后字字斟酌地小声说道：

“……能、留下，么……？”

“但是我在这儿的话，你休息……”

“……没关系……”

时臣垂下眼帘，吉尔伽美什觉得身边空气都在随着他的声音而轻微颤动。

“我只是怕一睁眼，你就……不见了……我又、变成一个人……”

空气里的颤动瞬间荡成巨大的波纹一圈一圈铺开，吉尔伽美什立刻再无犹豫地在床边坐了下。

“……好，我不走。”

他说，将一只手伸进被子里，握住时臣的手。

“你安心休息吧，我会在这里。”

“……嗯。”

时臣应着，闭上双眼。

“谢谢……”

尾音很快便沉入了绵长而规则的呼吸之中。

“……什么谢谢啊，真是……”

吉尔伽美什无奈自语，从兜里摸出手机，给秘书发了个今天逃班的短信便放了回去。抬眼，看着时臣安稳的睡颜，更加用力的握紧了时臣的手掌。

“要一直在我身边，这不是你自己说的吗？”

他用极小的声音说，明知时臣听不到，却也没有停止。

“那么如此宽大的我自然是要给你这个机会的啊。”

他轻笑。

“再说，”

笑得宠溺而不自知。

“若是你不在，我大概……果然，还是会感到寂寞的吧……”

而就在说完这句话后，不知是不是错觉，吉尔伽美什觉得，时臣握着自己的力度，似乎，也比刚才要大了一些。


	11. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴10

10

“已经没关系了吗？”

“没关系了，吉尔伽美什。”

沙发上，吉尔伽美什心不在焉地瞧着电视。时臣裹着厚厚的毯子侧躺在他的身边，脑袋枕在他的大腿上，半眯着休息。

吉尔伽美什轻轻抚摸时臣栗色微卷的头发，嘴角不自觉地上扬。

“没关系了就好。”

时臣一烧就烧了两天。这两天里，吉尔伽美什几乎没有踏出过家门地照顾他。从没有这样伺候过别人的吉尔伽美什护理病人的方法略显简单粗暴，不过却似乎对时臣很是管用。两天过去，时臣的烧终于退了下去，吉尔伽美什也松了一口气。此时，为了给时臣的卧室通风，吉尔伽美什便把时臣裹得严严实实地扛到了客厅。

“这两天给吉尔伽美什添麻烦了呢。”

时臣轻声说，换来吉尔伽美什一句断然否定。

“没这种事。两天见不到杂种们愚蠢的样子也挺好。”

时臣扑哧一声笑了出来。

“那连续两天一直和生病的我在一起，不是一样无聊。”

吉尔伽美什抚着时臣头发的动作突然停滞了一下。

“……你不一样。”

“哪里不一样？”

“……你——”

吉尔伽美什正苦恼该如何解释自己也说不大清楚的事，手机的闹铃便刚刚好地在这时响起。吉尔伽美什探身将手机从茶几上摸过来，漫不经心地一瞥显示屏上的名字，却突然呆住了。

“……吉尔伽美什？”

察觉到吉尔伽美什有些奇怪，时臣也慢慢坐起身，往吉尔伽美什手机上瞄去，然后也沉默了下来。

屋里，只有手机的铃声一遍遍循环，在沉寂的空间里面显得聒噪无比。

半晌，就在手机将要挂断的寸前，时臣先发了话：

“……接吧，吉尔伽美什。”

吉尔伽美什面色复杂地看了看时臣，最终还是按上了通话键。

“——喂……”

“……啊啊，好的、好的……嗯，没问题，嗯，嗯，没事，好，那么就这样。再见。”

吉尔伽美什长吁一口气，放下手机。转头，时臣正一脸平静地看着自己。

长吁出的那口气就这样哽在了胸口。

他突然觉得不知道该用什么样的语气来向时臣转述这通电话的内容。

——啊，吉尔，那个啊……我们回来了，但是……我们从国外带回来了一只小猫……所以，你看，时臣如果在你那里住得好的话，我们就送给你吧……啊，当然，如果你不愿意的话，送给别人也无所谓……

吉尔伽美什看着时臣看不出任何表情的脸，回想着刚才电话里面女人所说的内容，在心里啐了一口，表面上却发不出来任何声音。

虽然，本来时臣变成了这个样子就很难再回去了，而且他能留下自己自然也是高兴的。但是……现在这个状况，很明显，时臣这是……

“——吉尔伽美什直接说出来也没关系的。”

预想外的，是时臣先开口打破了这难堪的沉默。他的声音平直，听不出一丝感情。

但吉尔伽美什就是觉得有什么东西正正抽打在自己心脏上，留下一阵钝痛。

“……什么……”

“那个电话的内容，吉尔伽美什直接告诉我就好了，没关系的。”

时臣淡然地说。吉尔伽美什一下便明白那电话的内容其实他已了然。

“……那个是……”

“……他们不会再来了，对吧。”

吉尔伽美什不知如何回答。但这无言已经如同默认。

于是时臣更加确定地补了一句：

“他们也不要我了，对吧。”

无法否认。吉尔伽美什只好点了点头。

“……嗯。”

时臣听了，低下头去，头发垂在额前，在他脸上投下一片阴影。

吉尔伽美什咽了咽口水。

“……那个，时臣，其实……”

却没想时臣又轻轻地出了声。

“……果然呢……”

“……诶？”

“果然是这样呢。”

时臣抬头，脸上摆上了一副工整的微笑。

吉尔伽美什在他弯起的眼中，看到剧烈摇晃的客厅里的灯光。

“我其实早就知道，他们不再想留着我了……没有直接把我扫地出门而是送到了吉尔伽美什这里，我该感谢他们才是呢。”

他停了停，却没有给吉尔伽美什发话的机会地突然发问道：

“所以……吉尔伽美什要怎么做？”

“……什么？”

时臣轻轻笑了笑，可声音里却毫无笑意。

“吉尔伽美什现在可以说是我真正的主人了吧……所以你要是觉得麻烦想要扔掉我的话，就请……”

“……怎么可能！”

听到这里，吉尔伽美什终于跟上了时臣的节奏。他慌张地打断时臣大声道：

“我怎么可能想要扔掉你啊！”

但是时臣却依然如刚才那样刚刚好地微笑着，用着刚刚好的腔调说：

“……可是像我这样的宠物留下不过凭添麻烦，还不如消失的好……”

吉尔伽美什眉头倏地一皱。

“……这是谁跟你说的？”

“之前的、两任主人……”

吉尔伽美什一时怔住，随即意识到自己从来都不知道时臣的过往。

……居然之前还两任主人吗……

如此想着，吉尔伽美什开口道：

“……时臣，跟我说说，你之前那两任主人，还对你说了什么？”

夜渐渐入深，窗外的喧嚣也逐渐归于沉寂。

房间里，时臣的声音和灯光缠在一起，织成忽明忽暗的影，映在房间四面的墙壁上，也映在时臣蓝的深沉的瞳中。

“——我第一任主人，是一个三口之家。一对年轻的夫妇和一个6、7岁的男孩子。从我有记忆以来，我就和他们在一起了。他们对我很好，真的很好——尤其是那个孩子，每天几乎和我形影不离，连睡觉都在一起。我很喜欢那样的生活，我以为那样的生活会一直持续下去……

“直到有一天我听见那孩子对我说，你要不变成一个人陪我玩儿吧。

“那个时候我还不到两岁——按人类年龄的话也不过就10岁左右吧，听到他这么说真的很高兴。于是那天晚上，我根本就没多想，第一次变成了人类的样子……变化完成的我躺在他旁边，满心期待着他第二天醒来看到我开心的样子……呵，”

说到这里，时臣苦笑一声。

“——很傻，对吧？”

“……”

吉尔伽美什却不知如何回话，只好沉默着示意他继续说下去。

时臣叹口气，继续道：

“当然第二天发生了什么你也知道了——那孩子醒来之后吓坏了，一脚把我踹下了床，赶出了房门。那对夫妇看到我也吓得不轻，几乎到了要报警的地步……不过后来他们似乎终于接受了我是之前那只猫的说法，但是……但是他们也再不愿意留着我了……”

“‘这样的东西留着只会是个麻烦啊’——他们这样说着，只在我身上披了条毯子就几乎没有犹豫地就将我关在了门外。那时候我也小，不懂事，就在门口使劲地哭闹，甚至还惊动了街坊四邻，可包括原来主人一家的所有人在内，没有一个人愿意接受我……”

时臣到这里停了下来，深呼吸了一下，才又说了下去：

“后来，终于接受了被抛弃这一事实的我没过多久就变回了猫的形态，开始上街流浪……然后就被之前送我来的那位女士捡到，带回了家里。

“他们夫妇俩其实人真的很好。他们一开始总是很亲近我的，愿意和我说话陪我玩，但是……都是因为我……”

“……因为你？”

“……嗯……因为我害怕会再出现像第一任主人那样的情况，所以不敢和他们太过亲近，总是躲着他们……所以渐渐的，他们也就不愿意再和我在一起了……不过他们也没有扔掉我，不过就是每天给我提供些食物和水，毫无交集地住在一起……

“后来有一天，我因为没有水了到处找水喝，不小心打破了一个杯子……因为这件事，他们对我的不满终于借着爆发出来。他们打了我，一边打一边喊‘你这样的宠物留着真的只是个负担啊’……然后过了没几天，他们就带我来找你了……”

“……是、吗……”

从没想过时臣之前的经历会是这样的吉尔伽美什此时说不震惊是不可能的。他回想着时臣来到家里之后的种种表现，突然觉得很多行为都有了解释。比如那极端的安静和听话，比如打破了酒杯之后的恐惧，又比如死活不愿意进自己卧室的执拗——这些大概都是之前留下的阴影。

……但是……

“……但是你其实，也没有一直躲着我啊。”

吉尔伽美什回忆着说道。

“你看，你会每天送我上班，还会来迎我，还……”

“……那是因为吉尔伽美什很温柔啊。”

时臣答，脸上的笑容终于变得真实了一些。

“……又来了。可我其实……”

“吉尔伽美什是第一个让我试着取悦你的人。”

“……什么？”

时臣脸上的线条变得更加柔软。他看着吉尔伽美什，语气无比真诚。

“吉尔伽美什可能已经不记得了吧……就在那天我打破你的水杯之后，你不但没有打我，而且还对我说可以试着取悦你……那是我被从第一家赶出来之后第一次——第一次有人对这样的我还能寄予期待，让我觉得我也许不只是个累赘……

“就是从那个时候起我就决定，我一定要努力让吉尔伽美什开心，即使只有一点点也好……”

“……啊，这么说来，确实……”

吉尔伽美什突然想起了那天晚上，自己确实对时臣似是有心似是无意地说了一句——我如此好心地收养你，你也好歹试着来愉悦我一下吧？——没想到就是因为这一句玩笑一样的话，就给了时臣如此大的冲击吗……

“……不过……”

时臣突然又开口，适才才刚刚亮起一点的表情又一次黯了下去。

“本来就不中用的我就已经给吉尔伽美什添了很多麻烦了，后来、后来还变成了这个样子……”

“……时臣，”

“那天晚上，我也有犹豫的，可我……我不想看到吉尔伽美什那样寂寞的样子自己却一句话都说不出来，我想如果变成人的话，就可以和吉尔伽美什说话了，就可以告诉吉尔伽美什你不是一个人了，所以我……”

时臣说着，声音开始有些变了调。句尾颤抖的尾音让吉尔伽美什的心脏也跟着一颤一颤。

“可是我变过来之后就后悔了——我没有想到现在的我变成人类之后会是这样的、这样的年龄和外表……上次在我还是孩子的时候就没有人要我，现在这样的我不是更只会给吉尔伽美什添麻烦吗……但是、但是后悔也已经晚了……我不知道应该怎么办才好……”

“……你……”

那天早上起来第一次看到时臣的时候的情景吉尔伽美什怎么也不会忘。巨大的冲击让自己一个劲儿地对刚刚变成人的时臣恶语相向，全然不顾时臣眼中翻涌成漩涡的恐惧与惊慌——

“……可是吉尔伽美什并没有赶我走。”

时臣眼角晶亮，在他灰暗的表情中形成唯一的光源，刺得吉尔伽美什眼底生疼。

“我以为你一定会赶我走的，可是你没有——我想那也许是你顾念着你毕竟不是我的主人，所以还暂且让我寄住在你家里吧……不过现在，”

时臣抬头，眼角的光亮摇摇欲坠，和他上扬的嘴角形成对比鲜明的讽刺。

“吉尔伽美什已经可以全权处理我了。我知道这样的我是个大麻烦，所以如果你要扔掉我的话，我绝对不会像上次那样大吵大闹了，你可以放心地——”

“……别说了。”

“把我——”

“所以我都让你不要说了啊笨蛋！”

吉尔伽美什近是气急的一声大喝，终于成功让时臣收了声。两个人暂时的相顾无言。窗外寥落的汽车飞驰的声音飘进房间，在空气里面划下一道一道的痕迹。

吉尔伽美什慢慢地叹出一口气，抬手，指尖触碰上时臣的眼角，明显感受到时臣细微又明显的颤抖。

“……我一点都没有想要抛弃你，时臣。”

他说，听见自己的声音是自己都不知道的沉静，一点点填补起了空气中的伤痕。

“其实那女人告诉我让你留在我这里的时候，我还真是挺高兴的——虽然这样说可能不太合适，不过是真的——我真的挺高兴，你能一直留下了。”

“……吉尔伽美什……”

“我刚才也说了吧？你给我感觉和别的那些杂种们不一样。”

吉尔伽美什摩挲着时臣的眼角，感受着那里的湿润。同时也感受着自己的心房被浸润的感觉。

他好像知道了这个问题该如何作答。

“要说哪里不一样的话……和他们在一起，我总觉得我是一个人；可是和你在一起，我终于能觉得——我不是一个人了。”

吉尔伽美什说着便微笑起来。

“这可都是多亏了你啊，时臣。”

“……因为、我……”

“对，你。”

吉尔伽美什点头。

“所以啊，不要再说让我扔掉你什么的了——记得吗？你可说过你要一直陪着我，而我……

“也希望你能一直在这里啊。”

一瞬间，吉尔伽美什的指尖便被温热的液体淹没。

“……吉尔伽美什……”

时臣呆呆地唤着他的名字，眼泪止不住地流。吉尔伽美什宠溺一笑，一下将时臣揽进自己的怀里。下一秒便觉得自己的肩膀湿了一大片。

“吉尔伽美什、吉尔伽美什……”

时臣紧紧握住吉尔伽美什胸前的衣襟，一遍遍地喊着他的名字。吉尔伽美什则只是一下下抚摩着时臣后脑的发，任由时臣的眼泪洗刷自己的肩膀。

就这样过了很久，时臣终于慢慢地安静下来。大哭变成小小的抽噎，他仍然伏在吉尔伽美什的肩膀上没有抬头。

“好点了么？”

吉尔伽美什柔声问。

时臣极小地点了点头。

“那就去休息吧——和我一起，呐。”

时臣的身体明显僵了一下。

“没关系的。”

吉尔伽美什轻声安慰着他，就像安慰着一个孩子。

“我绝对不会在醒来之后就把你扔出去的，相信我，嗯？”

片刻安静。

“……嗯。”

终于，时臣闷声回复了这一个单音。

得到回应的吉尔伽美什一下将时臣抱起来，向卧室走去。

“……吉尔伽美什，”

就在他将自己和时臣都在床上的安置好，准备伸手去关灯的时候，时臣突然出声道：

“谢谢。还有……”

“……喜欢你。”

吉尔伽美什动作一滞，但随后还是啪地一声关掉了灯。

一片黑暗中，他无言地揽过时臣，几度犹豫，却最终也没有再去纠正“喜欢”一词的用法。


	12. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴11

11

繁华的商业步行街上人来人往，即使已是深秋瑟索也无法掩盖这里的喧闹。

“吉、吉尔伽美什……”

时臣的手被吉尔伽美什紧紧握着，有些踉跄地跟在吉尔伽美什身后穿梭在人群之中。吉尔伽美什能感觉到他掌心一层薄汗，在他其实并不暖的手掌中蒸腾出一些紧张的意味。

“没关系的时臣。”

吉尔伽美什接收到时臣有些不适应的信号，更加握紧了手掌，回头对时臣一笑。

“跟着我就好了，没什么可紧张的。”

“但、但是……”

时臣任由吉尔伽美什拉着自己穿街过巷，但还是止不住小心地左右张望。

“我总觉得、似乎大家都在看……”

“那就让他们看。”

吉尔伽美什无所谓地说道。

“再说你管他们干什么？”

说着，停在了一家看起来极高档的时装店门口。从店家干净得都在发光的玻璃门上看着自己和时臣的倒影，吉尔伽美什笑道：

“第一次上街，自己好好享受才是对的啊。”

“欢迎光临！”

一踏进店里，候在门边的导购小姐便满面笑容地迎了上来。

“请问有什么需要的吗？”

时臣被这样热情的迎接吓了一跳，吉尔伽美什倒是不以为意，努努嘴道：

“要给这家伙买衣服。你带着他好好选选。”

“明白了，请交给我。”

导购小姐声音甜美地应道，手臂优雅地一伸。

“这位先生，这边请。”

“……诶、诶……”

时臣却是没有动，惶恐地看了看面前面容姣好的姑娘，又惶恐地回头看了看吉尔伽美什。

吉尔伽美什捏了捏他的手心，柔声道：

“没关系，去就是了。有什么喜欢的就尽管试，我买给你。”

“……是……”

时臣依然有些犹豫，但还是听话地放开了吉尔伽美什的手，跟着导购小姐走了。

吉尔伽美什靠在门边，看着笨拙地跟着导购小姐连对话都有点辛苦的时臣，悄悄地勾起嘴角。

——果然就是这一点笨拙最是让人怜爱啊，这家伙。

他一边想着，一边见导购小姐不停地从架子上拿下衣服在时臣身上比着，嘴里还不停地说着什么。

吉尔伽美什看着这一幕，不禁眯起眼。

——仔细一看的话，这家伙这张漂亮的脸蛋之下真是穿什么都挺好看的啊……果然，愣把他拽出来买衣服还是对的啊。

回想起出来之前的好一通劝说，吉尔伽美什还是忍不住无奈地笑。

提出要出来买衣服的，自然是吉尔伽美什自己。想着时臣毕竟是要和自己一起长住了，总让他穿着一件睡衣晃来晃去也不是个事儿。于是从衣柜里找出几件自己的衣服给时臣换上便要带他出门。但是从来没有以人类的形态出过街的时臣却怎么都不愿意出来，不论自己如何好言好语地哄劝就是执拗地不肯踏出家门一步。到最后，还是自己一句“再不听话就不喜欢你了啊时臣”才让他诚惶诚恐地跟着自己出了门。

想来也是不可思议，平时极少跟人亲近、连对父母都没有怎么说过“喜欢”二字的自己，竟然如此轻易地就对时臣说了出来，这让自己也在一瞬间愣了神。不过这句“喜欢”到底只是为了哄时臣出门的工具，还是……

“那、那个，吉尔伽美什……”

时臣一句小声的呼唤让神游的吉尔伽美什一下落回现实。抬眼一看，时臣抱着一件茶色的风衣和一条深色的长裤求助地看着自己。

“怎么了，看上这件了吗？”

“……不，只是、只是……”

时臣看了看旁边的导购小姐，导购小姐立刻满面堆笑地道：

“我觉得这位先生的优雅气质穿这件衣服一定很好看，休闲居家又不失大气。请一定试一试！”

吉尔伽美什打量了一下那衣服，默默脑补了一下时臣穿上的样子，然后点了点头。

“去试试吧，我在这里等你。”

“……哦、哦……”

得到首肯的时臣懦懦地应着，抱着衣服向试衣间走去。

“那个，这位先生……”

就在时臣关上试衣间的门的那一刻，站在吉尔伽美什身边的导购小姐突然发话。吉尔伽美什转过头，看见刚才还满脸营业笑容的年轻女子此时正瞪着一双无比好奇的大眼睛盯着自己。

“……干嘛。”

被那双眼睛盯得一阵寒意蹿上来，吉尔伽美什有些生硬地答道。

小姑娘大概也是感受到吉尔伽美什身上发出的与刚才完全不同的强大压迫感，放低了些声音，却还是止不住问道：

“我可不可以斗胆问一下……您和那位先生，是、呃、什么关系……？”

只是八卦的一问，然而吉尔伽美什却被生生地哽住了。

“……什么、关系……”

他想了想，却不知道该怎么回答。

主人？说出来太奇怪了，再说时臣现在已经变成了人类，再说自己是他的主人似乎也不大合适。那么是朋友？又好像不是。自己和时臣之间的感情明显比朋友要亲密得多。那么，是……

“我们……”

正在他斟酌着自己的回答的时候，试衣间的门开了。时臣穿着换好的衣服，很不自在地慢慢从门里蹭了出来。

吉尔伽美什周围的气场一下就柔软了下来，这让站在他旁边的导购小姐都为之一愣。

“哦哦，不错嘛，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什两步迎了上去，扶住时臣的肩膀让他站定在试衣镜前面。

“怎样，喜欢吗？”

时臣看着镜子里的自己，一瞬惊讶地睁大了眼睛，却紧接着便微红了脸微笑起来。

“……吉尔伽美什说好就好。”

吉尔伽美什喉头一哽，随即清清嗓子，说：

“好，那就它了。”

而后又眯起眼睛，上下打量了时臣一圈儿。

“不过这外衣总觉得这颜色太浅了，如果……是了，如果再加一条围巾的话会更好吧？”

说罢便回头对导购小姐说道：

“你们这儿有没有围巾？”

导购小姐目光紧紧黏在他们俩之间好几秒才似乎如梦初醒地反应过来，道：

“有有有，都是新到的货！两位这边请……”

站在一片五颜六色的围巾面前，吉尔伽美什觉得有点儿眼晕。

“……想要什么颜色的？”

吉尔伽美什随口这样问着时臣，却心想着大抵会得到“吉尔伽美什觉得好看就好”这样的回答，心里便已经开始一条一条脑补着时臣戴上的效果。

然而。

“……红、红色……”

却出乎意料地得到了一个十分确定的回答。

吉尔伽美什一下子将目光从一大堆围巾上移开，有些意外地看着时臣。

“这次倒是回答得很干脆嘛，时臣。喜欢红色？”

“……唔、嗯……”

时臣有些不好意思地接过导购小姐殷勤抵上的红色围巾，轻声说：

“因为吉尔伽美什的眼睛是红色的，很漂亮……”

吉尔伽美什突然一下觉得心里噗通一下，一句话都说不出来，倒是导购小姐一声吸气声不知为何显得极其明显。

“……好，那就红色。”

终于，吉尔伽美什打破这有些尴尬的气氛，从时臣手上拿过那条大红的围巾，细心地帮时臣围了上。

时臣宝石蓝的瞳在这明艳的红色映衬下亮得深邃。

吉尔伽美什觉得胸中一阵热涛汹涌。

“……这样就好了。”

他整理着围巾的边角，对时臣说。

“很漂亮。”

“谢谢……”

时臣指尖抚上绒绒的围巾，将半张脸都埋进了围巾里面，露出的眼角弯得让吉尔伽美什心中痒痒。

“……这种小事道什么谢。”

为了抑制涌动在身体里面的那股莫名的冲动，吉尔伽美什不大自然地移开视线，从兜里掏出银行卡递给导购小姐。

“就这几件，结账。”

“好、好的！请您稍等！”

却在导购小姐转身跑去柜台之前眼中放出来的异样的光芒灼得脸上更加燥热了起来。

“谢谢惠顾，欢迎您下次光临！”

拎着装着时臣旧衣服的袋子，吉尔伽美什拉着时臣走出了时装店。

将近正午时分，是阳光最好的时候。深秋虽然空气干冷，但温暖的日光洒在身上，却还是让浑身都暖洋洋的。

“怎样，还需要什么吗？”

吉尔伽美什问。

时臣也因为温暖的阳光微微眯起眼睛，摇头的同时发尖上都跳跃着好看的光亮。

“已经可以了。”

吉尔伽美什想了想。

“不过才一套衣服大概会不够……但是你是第一次上街还是不要太累的好……也好，那就先回去，少什么东西到时候再来买吧。”

说罢便拉着时臣向停车场走去。

“好的。”

时臣听话得跟着吉尔伽美什走，感觉已经比刚出来的时候放松了许多。

吉尔伽美什回头瞄了他一眼，宽心地笑。

“你这家伙，戴红色围巾意外地很好看啊。”

“……谢谢。”

时臣有些害羞地微微低下头去，过了一会儿又说道：

“这个，我一定会好好珍惜的。”

吉尔伽美什一下觉得阳光似乎更暖了一些。

“……那是必须的吧，可是我送给你的东西啊。”

他强作强势地说，却怎么也止不住自己嘴角的上扬。

“——回家了啊，时臣。”

街道依然熙攘。然而吉尔伽美什却似乎只听见自己和时臣的脚步声，交替融化在深秋过于温暖的日光里。


	13. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗伴12（终）

12

自从有了第一次出街的经历，时臣出门的时候也就不再那么紧张了。于是吉尔伽美什开始带他去各种各样的地方转，说是要帮时臣增加点儿生活经验，但实际上也是出于自己的私心——他承认自己十分爱看时臣接触到新鲜事物时露出的那种迷惑又惊喜的表情——不过这一点他是绝对不会告诉时臣的。

这天，天气晴好。吉尔伽美什站在窗前眯缝着眼睛瞅了瞅碧蓝如洗的天空，突然心血来潮一句“决定了啊时臣，今天去游乐园玩吧”，回头就拉着还在困惑游乐园是什么的时臣出了门。

游乐园里，人头攒动。

吉尔伽美什拉着时臣的手东走西逛，看到感兴趣的便拽着时臣一起玩。时臣显然是对这样人工的游乐设施极其不习惯，并且说什么也不愿意去尝试那些传出阵阵尖叫声的项目比如云霄飞车，不过却似乎并不讨厌一些不那么刺激的项目，甚至有些乐在其中。

而吉尔伽美什并不会承认自己其实最爱的是在鬼屋中时臣吓得使劲扒在自己身上的体验。

就这样漫无目的地随意走走玩玩，时间很快便过去了。中午艳阳高照之时，吉尔伽美什带着时臣来到一个花坛边坐下，伸手理了理时臣有些凌乱的栗色头发。

“怎样？还开心吗？”

他这样问，看到时臣碧蓝的眸子里阳光闪耀。

“嗯，很开心。”

吉尔伽美什心里一个悸动，顺手便把刚理整齐的栗色发丝又揉的乱了起来。

“开心就好。”

“嗯。”

时臣眼角弯弯，丝毫不介意吉尔伽美什将自己的头发再度弄乱，反而撒娇般地蹭了蹭吉尔伽美什的手心。

“和吉尔伽美什在一起的话，怎样都会很开心。”

吉尔伽美什一下便觉得时臣的头发搔得自己的手心有些痒。

“……咳咳。”

他干咳两声，收回手，眼光有些不自在地向四周瞟了瞟，不意间便瞟到远处一间卖吃的的小铺子。

“啊……饿了吧时臣？”

他生硬地一下子岔开话题，还没等到时臣回答便迈开步子向那边走去。

“我去买点吃的，你在这儿等我，千万不要乱跑啊。”

“啊、啊……好的。”

时臣慢了半拍地答道，看着吉尔伽美什的身影很快便没入了来往的人流。他其实想跟吉尔伽美什说自己并没有很饿，不过却也没有追上去阻止吉尔伽美什的心思。于是便听话地坐在花坛边晒起了太阳。

虽然已是深秋，但中午的阳光毫无遮挡地落在身上，还是有些热的。时臣待了一会儿觉得有些受不住，便把一直围在脖子上的红色围巾解了下来，小心地叠好放在身边，然后继续半眯起眼睛享受日光。

就这样安静地过了一会儿，忽然间觉得身边有些窸窣的动静，睁眼一看，一个半大男孩儿正从自己面前跑过去。再定睛一瞧，他手上还拿着一块红色的围巾，竟像极了吉尔伽美什送给自己的那条。

时臣赶忙撇头，果不其然地发现本来放在身的条围巾已经不见了踪影。再抬头，就见那孩子挥着手上的围巾，还冲自己做了个鬼脸儿。

“那个，还给我！”

时臣一慌，也不顾吉尔伽美什说过要在这儿别动等他的话，立刻起身去追，而那孩子大概也是恶作剧做到底的心理，见时臣来追便开始跑。不过，孩子到底腿短步子小，跑了几步便被时臣追了上。眼看时臣就要伸手碰到孩子的肩膀，那孩子却就在这刚刚好的当儿脚下一绊，摔倒在了地上。

许是刚才跑得太猛，孩子这一跤摔得不轻。刚才一直拿在手里的围巾掉在地上也顾不得捡，只是径自哇地一声大哭了起来。

这一哭不要紧，引得旁边所有人的目光唰地一下便聚了过来。时臣站在不知何时围起来的人群中间手足无措，连围巾都不知道该不该去捡，只是呆呆地看着那个哭得停不下来的孩子，半天才反应过来地上前想去扶他。

“那个……你、你没……”

“喂！你躲开！”

却在指尖还没碰到那孩子的时候就被一个从人群中蹿出来的女人一把推了开。时臣往后趔趄了几步站定，茫然地看着那个女人一脸疼惜地抱起摔在地上的孩子，好言哄了几句，然后回过头来恶狠狠地盯着自己，大声责问道：

“你这人怎么回事啊！”

时臣并不知道女人为什么要对自己这样生气，只得愣愣解释道：

“他摔倒了，我是想要去扶他……”

“别在这儿装好人！我都看到了！”

女人却似乎因为他的解释更加气愤了。

“明明是你推倒的他！”

时臣这次是彻底愣住了。

“……我、我没有……”

“还狡辩！”

女人气急败坏地大嚷着，引来了越来越多围观的人。

“我看到了！就是你伸手推的他！”

时臣有点慌，完全不知道该怎么解释，只好弱弱道：

“我没……我只是想取回我的围巾……”

女人听罢也是一愣，转脸看到横尸在地上的红色围巾，脸突然红起来，但咄咄逼人的气势却不减反增了起来。

“……就算他拿了你的东西是他的不对，你也不能这样推他啊！他毕竟只是个孩子！”

“可我、我真的没有……”

“明明就是你推的！”

女人似乎进入了一种癫狂的状态，任凭时臣怎么解释都不听，还把男孩的手掌捉过来伸到时臣面前。

“你看！他手都蹭破了！你得赔！赔医药费！”

时臣此时的心情几乎可以称得上是绝望。他连解释都没有了力气。

“……我真的……”

“——时臣！”

突然熟悉的声音从人群中传来。时臣如遇大赦般地回头，便见吉尔伽美什从人群中跑了出来。

“吉尔伽美什！”

他赶忙跑到吉尔伽美什身边握住吉尔伽美什的手。他的手心冰凉，却覆着一层薄汗。

吉尔伽美什眉头一蹙，用力反握住时臣。

“你没事吧。”

“……我……我只是想要拿回围巾……我没推那孩子……”

时臣没头没尾地弱弱地说，语气中满是慌乱。

吉尔伽美什这时才第一次把目光放在了旁边的女人身上。

“……我知道了。你到旁边等我。”

他让时臣站到一边，然后走到那女人身前，冷冷地睨着她。

“你到底要干嘛？”

女人显然是被吉尔伽美什强大的气场吓得收敛了很多，但仍然不依不饶地大声道：

“那、那个人推倒了我的孩子！我要让他赔医药费！”

吉尔伽美什却哼地一声冷笑。

“你说他推倒了这个小杂种？别搞笑了好吗。”

女人的脸一下子涨得通红。

“你说什……”

“第一，”

吉尔伽美什却不管她的气急，只是冷冷地一字一顿地说：

“你家这个小杂种根本不值得我们去推。第二，”

他用目光指了指旁边地上的脏兮兮的围巾。

“小杂种把我们的围巾弄成这样，你怎么不说赔我们呢？”

他用一种近乎恐怖的方式勾起嘴角，但眼神却愈发冰冷。

“要我告诉你这一条围巾多少钱么？嗯？”

女人此时已经完全没有了适才的气焰。她缩了缩脖子，却似乎还想进行最后的挣扎。

“……可、可是……”

吉尔伽美什却已经丧失了继续耗下去的耐心。他眼睛一眯。

“滚。”

“……你……”

“滚！”

“……哼！”

不知是终于自觉理亏还是屈于吉尔伽美什的压迫感，女人终于不再纠缠，而是狠狠瞪了吉尔伽美什一眼便转身离开。

吉尔伽美什环视周围围观人群一圈儿，心中更恼，于是大吼一声：

“杂种们看什么看，还不快滚！”

这才让一直在旁边指指点点的人们一股脑儿的散了开去。

“……可恶的杂种们。”

吉尔伽美什长舒一口气，捡起躺在地上的围巾嫌弃地揉成一团胡乱塞进口袋里，然后两步走到时臣面前，拉起时臣的手。

“走了，时臣。”

“……”

然而时臣却只是低着头，浑身像冻住一样没有动。

吉尔伽美什叹气，放软了语气说：

“不管怎么样，先跟我回家，时臣。”

时臣这才像个木偶一样挪动了步子。

一直到回到家，时臣都没有再说过一句话。

吉尔伽美什心说不好，却也没有办法，只好拉着他坐到沙发上，轻声安慰道：

“……别跟那些杂种们一般见识啊，时臣。”

然而时臣却只是颤抖着嘴唇，慢慢吐出了那之后的第一句话：

“……为什么、他们……都讨厌我？”

吉尔伽美什就觉得自己被凭空扇了一嘴巴。

“……我就说不要和杂种们……”

“……我的前两任主人、还有刚才的人……为什么、为什么他们，都讨厌我？”

时臣带着哭腔抬头，眼中是一篇暗涛汹涌的阴郁的海。

“我明明、明明不想伤害他们，我也没有做错什么，为什么大家都这样讨厌我呢？”

他急促地呼吸，呼吸中都带着颤音，颤得海水就要翻涌而出。

“吉尔伽美什也会、也会讨厌我……吗？”

就像掉进海水之中口鼻都被灌进了冰冷的海水，所有安慰的句子都噎在嗓子里由于看不见的压力而不成为句子。

——我不讨厌你。我怎么会讨厌你呢。

——你不知道当我回去找不到你的时候有多着急。

——我怕失去你。

——我也不想看到你这样悲伤的表情。

——我想让你一直在我身边。

——我想看你在我身边笑得开开心心。

这样的话语到了嘴边就变成了一串串毫无意义的泡沫，逃到空气中无力地破灭得无影无踪。吉尔伽美什舌尖尝到时臣眼角腥咸的苦涩。苦涩从舌尖流到胸腔，再顺着血液流遍全身，在身体里面变成一种本能的冲动，带着吉尔伽美什伸出手臂，将时臣拥进了怀里。

当皮肤接触到时臣体温的那一刻，吉尔伽美什突然觉得温暖而充盈，血液里的苦涩和一种甘甜冲撞，冲撞得心脏砰砰直跳。

“……时臣……”

这一刻，吉尔伽美什听见海浪拍打自己耳畔的沙滩，在肩膀留下一片湿润的痕迹。

然而他却在风暴的中心看到了一片清平。

——啊啊，是了。

“……呐，听我说，时臣。”

他拥着时臣，在他耳边轻声说道。

——既然不讨厌。

“我啊，”

——既然如此亲近。

“第一次有这种感觉。”

——既然渴望一直在一起。

“这种，强烈的、不想要失去谁的感觉。”

——既然再也不想看见他伤悲的表情。

“之前我不知道这种感情是什么。”

——那么，

“但现在，我想我明白了。这个啊，是——”

——就说一句——

“——我喜欢你啊。”

——又何妨？

突然一下，风平浪止。

“……诶……”

时臣慢慢抬头，脸上还挂着泪水的痕迹。

“吉尔伽美什刚才、是说了……喜欢、吗……？”

“啊啊，是啊。”

吉尔伽美什用指尖擦去他的泪痕，柔声说。

时臣似乎是不相信地睁大眼睛。

“……就像我喜欢吉尔伽美什那样的喜欢……吗？”

吉尔伽美什笑。

“是的啊。怎么，不相信我吗？”

时臣眨着眼，又眨落几滴留在睫毛的晶莹，浸润吉尔伽美什的指肚。

“……不，但……吉尔伽美什之前说过，这不是轻易能说的……”

“啊啊，是这样没错啊。”

吉尔伽美什摩挲时臣的脸颊，道。

“这两个字啊，是只能和唯一的一个人——一个生命中最重要的人——说的啊。”

“……诶、诶？那……”

时臣有些呆地歪头，这让吉尔伽美什更生爱怜之心。他一个欺身，便将时臣压在了身下。

“那就是说啊，”

他看着彻底呆住的时臣，慢慢低下头。

“——你是我生命中那个最重要的存在啊。”

接下来的吻出乎意料却又顺理成章。只停在表面，但足以让两个人互相交换彼此的体温。

“知道吗，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什看着时臣蓝色的瞳中映出的自己眸子的亮红色，微笑道。

“关于人类之间的‘喜欢’，你要学的还有很多呐。”

而时臣则伸出双臂，环住吉尔伽美什的颈子，认真地轻声道：

“只要是吉尔伽美什愿意的，什么都好。”

“……你这家伙啊……”

吉尔伽美什笑得宠溺，将自己的额头抵住时臣的额头。

“从今以后也多多关照了啊，时臣。”

“好的。”

时臣闭上眼，郑重道：

“请多多关照，吉尔伽美什。”

——就陪在我身边……

——请让我陪在你身边……

——一直。永远。


End file.
